


Misdirected Aggression

by VenomQuill



Series: Alliancetale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alliancetale, Chara Fight, Gen, Genocide, Kinda bloody because Chara's a human but not enough for a violent warning, Yep I thought of a name for it, You know like the Sans Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Undyne, the only surface monster in existence, has gone through the Underground, dusting everyone she meets--save for Captain Frisk. Now, she's to meet with Chara, the only other human in the Underground who also happens to be the last,lastline of defense before the broken-hearted Queen Toriel who stands between Undyne and her freedom.





	Misdirected Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Alliancetale! Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddeku7p

Silver stone set in a silver path in a silver city lay cold and hard, a testament to its age and sturdiness. But now, the constant din of the city below–fluctuating in volume at a steady rate–was gone.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

Footsteps, loud and daring, tromped down the path. A small figure–straggly and hardly the size of a young teenager–walked with her head held high, scarlet hair pent up in a ponytail flowing down her back. She walked with confidence, her yellow eyes narrowed, and jagged teeth bared in a grin. Dust peppered her dark clothes–her black t-shirt with a shattered heart run through by a blue spear, her blue jeans, and even her boots. Weirdly, long-dried blood smeared across her webbed hand, slicking up her right wrist. It crusted near her elbow.

A shadow spilled onto the rock before her. Undyne stopped, her smile grating. The flower popped up, its round eyes on her. The cracks in its face showed deep and sharp, even in this light. “When I saw you in the RUINS, I didn’t recognize you. I thought you were a monster I had somehow not seen and nearly let you pass. Then I realized… I didn’t recognize you. So, you had to have been from the surface. You had to have been a human-raised monster. Even more, I realized… you are stronger than any regular monster.” A smile widened across his smooth features. “In fact, I’ve only seen such power in boss monsters. This is because you can create and handle your own determination, something everyone thought was impossible.” Gaster grinned and then vanished into the ground.

Undyne hadn’t gone far before Gaster popped up again, stone-faced as ever. “When I first met you, I went through a few scenarios in my head. Although I sensed you were much more unpredictable than every other monster Underground even before I messed with time, you were stubborn and untrusting. You weren’t a human, but you were no regular monster. So, I decided to let you go and watch you from afar.” He went back down.

Undyne walked farther and stopped. Gaster popped up, a slight smile breaking his normally stony or creepy-smile face. “But as I watched you, I grew more interested. You were unpredictable. You were bold. Though you were a monster, you really weren’t. You were just a human with a very weak soul, compared to other humans, that is. I knew, then, that you would not let me down. So eager to fight.” His smile dimmed. “To what, defend yourself? To defend your honor? To protect your people on the surface from another war that might threaten them? To go home? So many questions, all willingly unanswered. If I wanted to know the answers, I’d have taken them from you. But I did not.” Gaster grinned and vanished again.

Undyne didn’t make it far before she was stopped. Gaster stared at her with a weird, new expression. His “eyebrows” knit together, and he stared up at her with a slightly cocked head. “Weirdly, as I watched you destroy monster after monster, I felt something… different. Perhaps it wasn’t a feeling, simply a reaction. But you managed to cut down every monster before you.” He glanced at her right hand. “You still bear Frisk’s blood on your hand. Though she had quite a bit of determination, they split her soul in half.” He shook his head with a bitter glare. “Now it is useless to me, and to you as you discovered!” His glare evaporated, instead replaced with a bemused smirk. “After all, it is part monster soul, so you couldn’t absorb that. I could, if I had both Asriel’s and Frisk’s together. But their deaths were so far apart I’d have to manipulate so many variables that, at the time at least, it wasn’t worth it. Not with you around.” He left.

Gaster waited a few moments longer before interrupting Undyne’s walk. “Funny, isn’t it? I’m doing the most noble thing in the Underground, and they won’t let me. Six human souls and two living humans and not one belonged to me.” Gaster glared again. “No matter what I did, that queen would not let me see them! She most likely knew I’d take them. All I needed was one. I might have even been able to put it back since that human soul wouldn’t have anything to really stick to inside of me. Only my will. Bah! Then Frisk split her soul, making it completely useless to me unless I had both parts. Chara… Chara has a lot of determination. I could have her soul and finally save my brother. But she… well… she didn’t want to die. Let’s just say that she had a _lot_ of determination. But you, Undyne? I know you’d find a way to get to those souls.” He vanished.

When he reappeared, Undyne spoke before he could. “Why are you telling me this?”

Gaster tipped his head a little and smiled. “Why am I telling you this? Undyne… I’ve said this all before. You are incredibly strong and very interesting. After all this time, you’re the first one to ever truly give me hope.” He vanished again. Undyne scoffed. That wasn’t what she meant. Still, she walked. Her final obstacle–challenge–was so close!

Gaster reappeared again. “Undyne, creatures like you… wouldn’t hesitate to kill those in their way.” Gaster’s smile disintegrated. A shiver ran down his stem as if he’d been blasted with cold air. Undyne smirked, baring more sharp teeth. “That’s why… that’s… why… heh. Why… why am I… shaking…? Er–stop! Stop with that blasted face of yours!” Gaster popped back underground, causing Undyne to laugh.

Gaster reappeared a few feet away after Undyne took a few steps. “Look, perhaps the Underground was fine as it was. Perhaps it is as fine as it is. You could find a way to end this. Given your power, you could… help save… stop it!” Gaster snapped. Undyne chuckled. She couldn’t care less about all these weaklings in the Underground. She had a home to go to, people to defend. She couldn’t care about these people, much less this _flower._ “Stop with that creepy face! You’ve got a twisted sense of humor, Undyne! You know what? I don’t care! I don’t care how strong you are. You’ll never be more powerful than I. You’ll never be stronger than _her_.” Gaster shivered again under her glare, but matched it with courage.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. “Well then why don’t you just reset?”

Gaster blinked, taken aback by this question. Suddenly, sweat peppered on his face and his petals shuddered. “What? Why don’t I reset? W-well… you… you…! Whatever!” He ducked down again. This time, as Undyne reached the end of the hall, he didn’t come back. Undyne glanced at the elevator beside her. Then, she looked into the amber hall to her other side. Undyne took a deep breath and walked inside. The hall was a warm collection of ambers. Though the floor was a checkerboard style deep amber and light gold, and the stained glass windows embedded with the delta rune let in sunny yellow light, Undyne didn’t feel warmth. She didn’t feel anything at all. Undyne passed up a trans-dimensional box and continued down the hall. Soon. Soon she will meet her greatest challenge!

Undyne stopped. A figure her height, maybe an inch or so shorter, stalked into the hall and stopped in the center, blocking her way further into the hall and into the heart of the castle. Undyne recognized this figure. Pale skin with rosy cheeks, scarlet eyes that bore through Undyne’s into her very soul, a hard stance and a light green hoodie with a white delta rune stitched into the front. This was Chara, second oldest Dreemurr child and the first human in the Underground since the original turn-coat humans who aided the monster kingdom in the war. However, her brother’s rainbow scarf was tied around her neck and vanished into her hoodie, which she drew over her head. A thin, silver chain–possibly from the amulet that was once around Frisk’s throat–coiled around her neck with an upside down, scarlet heart locket resting on her chest.

Undyne drew herself up and flexed her fingers, more than ready to summon her spear.

Chara raised her head a little, just enough so that the light gleamed from her sharp red eyes. A weird, hollow smile plastered across her face. If Undyne’s soul wasn’t so strong with LOVE, she might have felt intimidated by its creepiness. Perhaps, in some weird part of her mind pushed down by her own pride, she was afraid.

Chara stated, “Greetings. You’ve been busy, haven’t you?” She paused. “I have a question for you, if you’d be so inclined to answer. Do you think that every monster soul is made of love and compassion? Do you think that every monster has the ability to do the right thing, regardless of how they were raised? Regardless of their parentage?”

Undyne took a step forward, sneering and summoning a glowing blue spear.

Chara chuckled, a hollow remorseless noise that put every villain’s cackle to shame. She shut her eyes and shook her head, allowing the horrible noise to continue for a few moments longer before she opened her gleaming eyes and met Undyne’s gaze. “Then I have a better question, _partner._” She spat the word like an insult. “Do you want to meet an unpleasant end? Because if you take one more step closer, you really, _really_ won’t be happy.”

Undyne took a step forward. She was close, now, just a breath within Chara’s fighting range.

Chara closed her eyes. “I thought so. I’m sorry, Dad.” For a moment, Chara’s shoulders slumped and Undyne could’ve sworn her eyes glistened. “This is what I was afraid of.” She shut her eyes and straightened up so that she faced Undyne with shoulders squared and new resolve.

The world went black.

Chara faced Undyne, her eyes in slits, her rosy cheeks more pronounced even as the color was bleached from the world. “It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these…” Chara’s hood fell lower to shadow her face. All Undyne could see were two red slits bearing into her soul. “…_creatures_ like you should be _burning in hell!_”

Chara lunged, a long, scarlet dagger in her rasp. Undyne dodged and ducked and brought her own spear up to deflect the blows. Horrifyingly, the true knife sliced through Undyne’s summoned spear like butter. The spear head hit the floor with _clang_ before disintegrating. Chara took a breath only long enough to raise her knife. The light filtering in from the windows gleamed gold, flashed blue, and then back to gold. Undyne staggered back as the knife–turning a fierce orange–swiped through her. It turned blue and, with Undyne being completely unprepared, sliced through her abdomen. The second cut was slightly easier as it was an orange attack. Chara raised her hand. Suddenly, Undyne felt crushed, as if Chara had slammed the walls closer together until Undyne’s only way to dodge was to duck or jump, and even that felt restricted. In this moment of bewilderment, Chara struck. The knife’s blade gleamed with dust as she cut into Undyne’s shoulder, her ankle, and then swiped over her head. The crushing weight vanished.

Chara stepped back, cackling, raising her hood so that Undyne could see her overwide grin. “Heh. Guess you weren’t expecting _that_ from a human.”

Undyne looked down at her wounds. They… they _hurt._ Not only did her body hurt, but each slice was also directed at her SOUL, weighing it down not using the physical blade of the knife, but using Undyne’s own LOVE against herself. Then, the monster glowered at Chara and dropped her useless spear shaft. She summoned another into existence to grab. Three more popped into existence above her head and shot toward Chara. She danced out of the way with hardly a breath out of place. Undyne blinked. _What?_

Chara sneered, “Hah! Do you really think your spear is so hard to dodge?” This time, Chara’s attack was simpler. She simply swiped at Undyne, watching the monster’s movements with the intensity of a hunting hawk.

Chara stopped moving and straightened herself out. She dodged another attack from Undyne. “Things have been happening. Before I was adopted, timelines started and stopped. They jumped back and forth. When I was adopted, I occasionally felt a sudden tug, like something’s trying to continue doing that. Crazy, isn’t it?”

Chara raised her knife again, letting the light glint off the blade in a quick series of colors. Undyne hardly had the time to memorize the pattern before Chara struck, putting fierce energy and hate into the blows, most of which Undyne could avoid.

Chara dodged Undyne’s attack. “Sometimes, when I was very sick or sleepy, that tug would get so strong it would nearly overwhelm me,” Chara admitted. “When I investigated this, I saw the timelines start to shift dramatically until suddenly… everything ends.” Her hood lowered and her voice went on in a dark growl, “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” She raised her head to meet Undyne’s gaze.

Undyne struck again. Undyne missed again.

Chara’s knife was but a red blur as it flashed through Undyne’s vision. The monster was given less than a breath to react to this attack. Finally, Chara lowered her knife. Undyne struck violently and quickly, throwing all three spears she summoned forward. Chara dodged.

The human cackled, the merciless noise rippling through the confined space around them, sending a chill down Undyne’s spine. “Do you want to hear a joke?” She cocked her head a little, her hollow grin widening. _“You’re miserable existence._”

Undyne held up her spear, as she’d done countless times before. Chara’s knife, glinting orange in the light, sliced right through the shield she’d made and cut deep into her. Undyne stumbled back to avoid her next attacks, each one ignoring any type of defensive position or magic Undyne created.

Eventually, Chara stopped, her scarlet eyes boring into Undyne’s very SOUL. Undyne lunged but missed. “Do you know who else liked a good laugh? I think you might recognize him.” Chara held onto the locket that fell over her chest. Her hood fell down to mask her face. “How about Frisk and I give you a hint?”

The amulet sparkled. Just then, the fuzzy form of Asgore welled up beside her. His hollow eyes–one a deep orange, one a bright blue–saw nothing. But, he waved his hands and suddenly, the room was warm. No, the room was _hot._

Yellow fire wreathed around Chara and Asgore, twirling in a cyclone of fire that Undyne was forced to dodge. Although tough, the fire was warmer than Chara’s cold blade and thus the presence of it gave her more of a warning and ability to dodge.

Undyne puffed, standing still as the fire evaporated. Chara let go of the amulet. Asgore faded from existence. Undyne set a hand to her dusty chest. The loud voice only she could hear chipped in, “_YOUR BODY FEELS THE PAIN OF YOUR ACTIONS._” Indeed, it wasn’t just the physical wounds that pained her, but something she couldn’t quite grasp weighed down her soul like a lead weight. She took out a hero sandwich she’d taken from MTT Burgerplace. The heaviness in her SOUL didn’t go away, but most of her wounds did.

Chara, silent, attacked again, this time just slashing at her with her knife until she stepped back again. Undyne threw a spear, which was dodged.

Chara stated, “You really cannot understand how difficult it is to keep working harder and harder at something no one else understands.”

Undyne could imagine Gaster saying the same thing. Maybe they should cooperate more. Oh, well. It was just easier for Undyne to do it with them separated.

Undyne sucked in her breath as the invisible walls closed in on her again. She jumped, squeezing herself together as to dodge the knife that whistled under her feet. She ducked two more blows from Chara before hopping over a fourth one. The pressure was gone. Without missing a beat, Undyne created and shot a spear. Chara dodged again.

“It is quite like running on a treadmill,” Chara went on as if she wasn’t forcing Undyne to fight for her life. “The faster you run, the faster it goes. But the treadmill never slows down. If you are not careful, you will slip, and you will fall flat on your face.” The ending words turned sharp and Chara was on the attack, slashing and hopping fiercely, most blows missing but some skimming across her scaly skin. Chara stepped back, lowering her knife again.

Undyne, puffing, took a moment to reconstitute herself before throwing a half-hearted spear at her. Chara, dodging, huffed, “Undyne, I’ve never stopped trying. I’m determined to see this through to the end.” Chara raised her knife. It glinted in a series of golds and blues before she went on the attack.

Undyne, grimacing in the new pain, could hear her companion voice. “_CHARA IS SLOWING DOWN._” Indeed, the human’s motion was slower and her breathing heavier. True, Undyne was tiring just as fast, perhaps even faster, but if she conserved her energy appropriately, she could strike once the human was too tired to dodge! So, Undyne struck, missing entirely.

“To be honest, I’ve always felt apprehensive about going to the surface,” Chara admitted. Within a breath she was fighting, her knives slicing the air on either side of Undyne, forcing the monster to keep moving. Perhaps conserving her energy was going to be harder than she thought.

Chara went on after dodging another half-hearted attack, “If we do, then the humans will just kill us all, won’t they? You’ve proven that.”

Undyne grimaced as the walls closed in again. This time, however, she was prepared and dodged each strike effortlessly. Chara narrowed her eyes in a glare, but abandoned the look almost immediately.

She dodged another spear. “To be blunt,” Chara continued with a shrug. “–that’s why I’ve been trying so hard to stop this.” Her knife glinted orange and blue a few times before striking. Undyne still had a difficult time processing the colors seconds before Chara attacked, and thus got injured further. Still, she wasn’t giving up. She got this far, she wasn’t stopping because some human told her so.

Undyne attacked again, a measured move that she would never use in serious combat due to how low the damage would be. Chara moved away from it easily. “Or is that just a poor excuse for not wanting to die…? Hell if I know, right?” Chara made a noise reminiscent of a chuckle, her wide, hollow smile never dimming. Her knife gleamed in blue and orange, forcing Undyne back. Though, Undyne was getting used to the colors. Orange, orange, orange, blue, blue, orange, blue, blue! There! Move, move, stop–no move, stop! Stop, move, sto–no, don’t move! Stop!” Undyne grimaced as her misstep cost her another few wounds.

“_YOUR SOUL MIGHT SHATTER FROM THE GUILT AND HORROR._” Undyne grimaced, unable to help agree. That lead weight was stronger, now. It forced her to confront emotions she’d been shoving away. The feeling of guilt as the dying screams of monsters and a _human _rang in her ears. The horror of seeing dust and blood on her clothes and skin. But it didn’t matter. She had a mission to accomplish, and nothing was standing in her way.

Undyne struck again and missed again.

“What I know now is…” Chara’s hood fell over her features, darkening her face so Undyne couldn’t see it. “I was wrong. I aim to _fix that._” She looked up again, fixing Undyne with a fierce stare. Chara surged forward, slicing and following Undyne with her movements until she lowered her knife and stepped back.

Undyne didn’t give her a second to stay still before she rushed Chara, who stepped easily to the side.

Chara prompted, “Do you want to know the first person who ever gave me hope and made me feel like I could be something more than a _creature_ is?” She held onto her amulet and lowered her hood so Undyne couldn’t see her face. “Well, _was_, anyway_._” She looked up at Undyne. The amulet glinted and suddenly, Asriel was there. Cheery Asriel, his rainbow scarf wrapped around his neck like a cape and his warm. Deep blue clothes with long white sleeves covering most of his snowy white fur. He waved his hands, showing off a blue heart at the end of each sleeve. Rings of emerald fire burst and swirled around them, forcing Undyne to move in a pattern Chara couldn’t have done herself. Chara watched her dodge without twitching a muscle.

Eventually, the fire balls puffed out of existence and Asriel faded away.

Undyne aimed a messy strike at Chara, who dodged. The human let go of the amulet. “He was my best friend. I sometimes wonder if you ever had a best friend. …what would happen if they died? Right in front of you with no way to be saved? Trust me, that is not a feeling I would wish on anyone…” Her hood lowered to mask her face. Chara continued, her words cracked with emotion, “Not even you.” Chara slashed her knife at Undyne, but the action was slower and comically easy to dodge.

“_CHARA IS REMEMBERING SOMETHING,_” the voice piped up.

Chara sluggishly got out of the way of Undyne’s attack. Wordlessly, Chara attempted to retaliate, but her messy strike was so far away from Undyne, the attack was almost impossible to be hit with.

Undyne looked Chara over. She took out another sandwich to mend her wounds. The voice went on, “_CHARA DOESN’T SEEM TO REMEMBER YOU ARE HERE._”

Undyne puffed. So, she was giving up just like that? Well, all the better. A little disappointing she wasn’t going to finish Chara off with a climactic dodging spear-fest, but she shouldn’t complain. Undyne raised her spear and threw it. She watched as the icy blue spear, flashing red as it got close to Chara, struck through her scarlet SOUL and cut through her lower chest. It shattered immediately, but that only allowed the swelling blood to ooze from the wound.

Chara jolted and immediately set her hand on the puncture wound. “Agk!” she coughed, her wide smile faltering. “During my… weakest moment…” Chara’s eyes narrowed. “Heh… so… that’s it, huh? Hah. Hahaha. You got me. You… well…” She lowered her hood, revealing nothing but her wide, psychotic grin. “–no. I’m not your average monster. I’m not just an obstacle. I’m a _human._ Come get me, _creature_.”

Then, Undyne wasn’t sure what happened. Every time she moved, Chara met her, blade flashing in the light. Sometimes, the walls would close in on her, and each time she tried to move, there Chara would be. Worst of all, she felt dizzy, as if she was being jolted forward and back. Her body stung and wounds appeared and disappeared, even in places where she hadn’t seen Chara struck.

The girl stood back, watching Undyne with wide eyes colder than the permafrost of Snowdin. “Funny, right? Did you feel that? Yeah, that was me _setting back time._ Get used to it.” Undyne looked up at her. _Setting back time?_ Like what Gaster would do? Undyne hardly had the ability to dodge when Chara fought again.

“_IT FEELS LIKE SOMETHING HAS CHANGED,_” the voice Undyne knew said once the attack stopped.

Undyne stuttered but went in for another attack. Chara bounced back, dodging her attack with comical ease despite her wound.

Chara snorted, looking Undyne over with a teasing shake of her head. “Do you want to know something crazy? I thought that… before all this… we might have been friends.” Although Chara shrugged as if admitting some half-hearted secret, her sharp look of hatred didn’t deteriorate. Her knife flashed in a series of orange and blue and she was fighting again.

Undyne countered her attack, somehow missing the injured human yet again.

“Maybe you’d be happy as a monster living in the Underground,” Chara thought aloud as if Undyne wasn’t attempting to stab her. “Some horrible jokes, bad cooking, maybe some funky songs and me not questioning your age at Grillby’z…” Chara charged her again. Blood spattered over the pale yellow and deep gold checkerboard floor. But the human moved with hardly any hinderance. Although she kept her left hand pressed firmly against her wound, she still fought with her right hand clutching her knife like she’d done this a hundred times before. Suddenly, her knife flashed gold and blue and Undyne had to change her strategy rapidly.

Undyne, shaking her head as Chara’s knife sliced her forehead, glared and struck again. She missed again.

“But like I said,” Chara scoffed. “That’s crazy. An idiot like you would _never_ be happy here.” The dizziness Undyne experienced came back with all Chara’s fighting spirit to back it up. The human girl wavered on her feet and tottered every once in a while, but she stayed firmly on the ground with her hand on her knife and her scarlet eyes focused on Undyne.

Eventually, Undyne stumbled to stop as Chara stepped back and lowered her knife. Undyne, growling and puffing, attacked again. She missed again.

“I find that very hard to believe. Why would anyone not want to live here?” Chara hesitated. “…someone from the surface, I might understand, but there was another from the surface who loved it here.” Her hood fell over her face and she grabbed her amulet. “Why don’t you say hello?”

Just then, the amulet glinted, and Captain Frisk appeared, dressed up in her armor, though her helmet was missing and Undyne could see her eyes clearly–one a bright brown and the other a foggy grayish brown. She was faded somewhat–much more than the other monsters. But Undyne figured it was due to her being a human and only having half a monster soul.

Undyne jumped and looked down. Her soul turned green. She looked back up just in time to see Captain Frisk point her ice spike at Undyne. Icy daggers spun into existence and shot at her like bullets. Undyne flashed her spear. The ice daggers shattered upon impact, not even leaving a scratch. That is, to the ones she was able to block. A few hit her, biting deep into her skin and SOUL. Captain Frisk vanished, leaving Chara behind and Undyne shivering in Captain Frisk’s tell-tale lingering cold magic.

Undyne shook herself, though she couldn’t shake off the lasting chill, and struck again. Chara dodged _again._

Chara let go of her amulet. “You killed her,” Chara said, her voice flat. “Like everyone else.” Her eyes gleamed beneath her hood. “But that will stop here, will it not?” Chara went on the offense and Undyne defended herself–barely.

Undyne was tempted to eat something, as she was feeling the pain of her fight. However, she saw Chara’s tight stance had loosened a little. It wouldn’t take long for the human to tire herself out enough for Undyne to strike. So, she shouldn’t waste any time. She could heal later.

Chara nimbly dodged her attack. “You’ll just keeping killing and killing… no matter how many times I try to stop you, or someone tries to help you.” Chara’s knife glinted in a series of blue and orange flashes. Undyne nearly let out a cheer of exuberance as she was able to dodge each one correctly. Undyne turned her last move into a strike, which Chara seemed to have expected.

The human raised her head so that her hood no longer masked her features. “There may be a glimmer of a good person inside of you. I cannot know for certain. After everything you have done to hurt us.” Chara shook her head, her hollow smile not dimming in the least. Undyne hissed as she felt the invisible walls press up against her again. Due to the last time she’d done this particular attack, she stumbled and failed as she overthought what Chara was going to do. She really needed to stop associating that stupid wall move with her ability to go back and forth in time.

“No matter what happens in the Underground, monsters still find a reason to hope,” Chara went on, all but ignoring Undyne’s summoned spears. Chara’s knife glinted orange and blue and she attacked. Then, her knife turned scarlet and she continued to strike mercilessly, forcing the very surprised Undyne to move or to lose her life entirely.

“I found hope, even in all this despair,” Chara said and then lowered her hood. “That hope was destroying you.” She raised her gaze to meet Undyne’s. Then, the world went crazy and Undyne was forced to move and jump and duck despite the disorientation and Chara’s superhuman ability to know exactly where and when Undyne would move until Chara stepped away.

Undyne, spitting venomously, downed a cup of cold golden flower tea without thinking. Instantly, Undyne felt reinvigorated as if she’d just woken from a nap. Chara’s gaze flicked to the drink. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Instead, she lunged at Undyne, whose wounds were gone and whose hands gripped a spear. Undyne twirled her spear and struck. Although she missed, again, Undyne grinned a toothy grin.

“You know, there was a probably not-so-innocent monster with dreams of grandeur,” Chara said. “He wanted to the biggest star and would even risk stealing the next human SOUL to get out of here. He had a best pal, too. Maybe you would have liked her. Maybe, in another timeline, you would have been friends.” She clutched her amulet and her hood shadowed her face again. Chara’s light voice deepened into a semi-hiss. “Don’t be rude. Say hello.”

Mettaton, his metallic, human-esc body dull in the light, stared her down with a winning smile. Undyne felt the invisible walls on either side of her close in. However, unlike when Chara did it, Undyne could move a little from one side to the next. Her SOUL turned yellow. Above her, white boxes flanked by bombs flew down. She raised her SOUL, shot at the bomb, and side-stepped its subsequent explosion. The boxes and bombs rained down swiftly and relentlessly. Undyne hissed at the occasional burn, but otherwise shook off the attacks.

Eventually, the boxes and bombs stopped appearing and the invisible walls retreated. Mettaton evaporated. Undyne, taking this as an opportunity, struck. Chara dodged the blow.

Chara released her amulet and looked up. “Mettaton was always pretty weird. But I really liked Dr. Alphys. She saved Frisk’s life, you know. She split Frisk’s and Asriel’s souls in half and then sewed them back together.” Chara’s eyes got a far-away look to them before she shook herself out of her memories and went on the attack. Her knife flashed orange and blue. Undyne hopped and stopped and ran, easily evading the color attacks. Chara’s knife went back to a blood red and Chara continued on the attack. Undyne was not fooled, however, and she managed to evade it.

Chara went on after evading another potentially lethal strike from Undyne, “Dr. Alphys is a genius. She’s a good friend. Maybe, in one timeline, you two might have been friends.” Chara’s knife flashed orange and blue yet again. Undyne was prepared for the sneaky second attack after the colored barrage, but Chara merely stepped away and lowered her knife. Undyne narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn’t call her out on it. Instead, she summoned a few spears and shot.

Chara, unbothered by the attack she ducked, went on, “Guess you didn’t have too much trouble with them, though. It was easy to spear his weak point, fry his CPU, and cause him to self-destruct. It was even easier to break Dr. Alphys’ heart.” Her hood lowered and her words lowered to a hiss. “You won’t find that problem with me.” She raised her hood again, her sharp red eyes on Undyne. Suddenly, the walls closed in around her. Undyne, swearing to herself, still struggled with this particular attack.

Once Chara let up on her fight, Undyne shook herself and wiped off her forehead, leaving bits of crusted blood to mix her sweat. If she wasn’t so involved in her fight, she might have been disgusted. Nevertheless, Undyne fought again.

“You see… all this fighting is starting to wear on me. If you keep pushing me, I’ll be forced to use my _special attack,_” Chara stated plainly. Undyne’s eyes went round. A special attack? A human having a _special attack?_ She could understand Frisk, as she technically had part of a monster soul. But Chara was completely human… as far as Undyne was concerned.

Undyne swore and skittered back as Chara, taking her opportunity, attacked the distracted monster relentlessly. Undyne, growling vehemently, lashed out at Chara. The hurt human stumbled a little as she dodged but did not get injured further. By this point in time, her hand was thoroughly soaked, and blood dribbled down her deep brown pants. “Yeah, my _special attack?_” Chara said with a teasing huff. “You thought only monsters had those? Well, why don’t we find out? Because after this next turn, I’ll use it.”

Undyne, excited, did her best to dodge her colored attack, which ended with invisible walls pushing Undyne and forcing her to duck or jump to evade her next attacks.

Chara, puffing, nodded. “You ready, creature? After this next move, _I’m going to use it._”

Undyne grinned and then huffed as Chara attacked. Undyne against had to go through the disorienting rush of different attacks, each one harder and harder as Chara predicted her movement to the letter.

Finally, the walls closed in on Undyne–this time so close on her sides and above and blow her that she could not move. Chara’s knife flashed out, relentlessly slicing through her SOUL again and again until Undyne was nearly faint from lost energy.

Eventually, Chara dragged herself back, her breaths heaving and her body shuddering. Blood poured with more vigor from her chest wound. Chara raised her hood, her hollow grin wide and her pained scarlet eyes focused on Undyne despite the pain and exhaustion. “Heh. That’s it. Ready or not… heh… here goes nothing.”

Undyne looked around. The invisible walls, floor, and ceiling had retreated.

Chara chuckled. “Do you get it? It’s nothing. I know that you will never give up, no matter how much I attack. You’re determined. You’re stubborn. But you’re a hot-headed, impatient _disaster._ You’ll fight, and you’ll fight no matter what the cost, no matter how long it takes you or how much effort you put into this battle. Hey, maybe one of your turns, you’ll square up and summon a viable attack. So, I have decided that I will not end my turn. Surprised? You should know by now…” Her hood lowered as he head bowed a little further. “–_demons don’t play fair._” She hummed and raised her eyes to meet Undyne’s again. Undyne looked her up and down. Still, Chara didn’t move. Still, Undyne couldn’t move. After all, it wasn’t her turn, yet.

“You’ll get bored here, if you haven’t already,” Chara said with a shrug. “Then, you’ll quit. You’ll ask to go back, to try again. No matter how evil you are, you’re still a monster. It’s in your nature to feel guilt over your wrongdoings.” Chara paused, as if mulling over her words. “You’re determined, aren’t you? I know _humans _that are like you.” She growled the word like a profanity. “They’d persevere no matter the cost. Not out of any notion of right or wrong, but because they can. Because they can, they _have to_. I don’t think I need to tell you that’s wrong, but it is. Trust me. Humans can be _savages_.”

Undyne shifted, impatiently twirling the spear in her hand.

Chara went on, “This is the end. You’ve reached the absolute. There is nothing for you here. The best thing you can do now, is give up and go back.” Chara’s head started to droop and her shaking subsided a little. Her already pale skin was paler with blood loss. How she was still on her own two feet, Undyne had no idea. It was then Undyne realized she could move. If she tried, she could forcefully end Chara’s turn.

Chara caught herself and raised her eyes to meet Undyne’s. “You know, I wasn’t born Underground,” she admitted. “I lived on the surface, too. Quite recently, actually. I’ve only been here for about… five, six years almost. Horrors beyond what I can say were committed by humans. But monsters? They accepted me, no matter how weird or horrible I was. Asriel was my best friend. He took me in. Monsters are wonderful beings. They can sometimes do bad things, but they’ll always go back to being great.” Chara’s breath wavered and she continued, “Frisk is the only human I’ve known with such mercy as a monster. She was wonderful. She was a great person in my life–one of the best, actually, aside from my family. I… truly loved her.” Her hood lowered, but Undyne could _feel_ the heat of Chara’s glare. “But you put an end to _that_ didn’t you?” She raised her head again, her glare weaker, but her smile wide.

Eventually, she went, “There’s nothing for you here. The best thing you can do now, is give up and go back.”

Undyne shuffled her feet. She could sense her spirit partner hesitate. Undyne resisted a smile. So, there _was_ a way to “cheat” and end Chara’s turn. Her spirit partner was always way too soft, but so very easy to read.

“There’s no reward for persevering. None at all.”

Chara’s wheezing breaths were getting longer. What would kill her first? Her wounds or Undyne’s spear?

Eventually, Chara puffed, her dull eyes on Undyne. “You’re more patient than I anticipated. But it doesn’t matter. I’m patient, too.” She coughed and straightened herself out. She grimaced but didn’t back down from her straightened posture.

After a long pause, Chara continued listlessly, “You’re going to get bored here, eventually. When you do, you’ll give up. Things might go back to normal.”

Undyne clutched her weapon. Reluctantly, her spirit friend said, “_FIGHT._” Undyne lunged, her spear slicing across Chara’s chest rather than stabbing into it.

Chara screamed and fell back. She landed hard on her rump. She looked down at her shaking hands. “N-no! This… this can’t be… happening…” she coughed, blood dribbling down her chin, curved by her wavering grin. She glared up at Undyne. “You… YOU…!”

The world changed. Suddenly, Undyne was standing a few feet away and Chara stood in front of her, healthy and bright-eyed again. “You_ moron!_” she barked. “Did you honestly think you, a stubborn surface-raised monster, could kill me, a determined human? I have the ability to control time. I am like a _demi-god_ to monsters! You can’t–” Chara cut herself off with a gasp as Undyne, moving out of turn, shot her spears at Chara again, each one shattering upon impact, but each one digging deep. Chara’s immediately SOUL cracked. As Chara looked down at her perforated chest, small cracks continued to form in her SOUL. She slumped to her knees, dumbfounded.

Chara sputtered, “Wh… what…? You… you cheater!” She hesitated and her eyes went wide. Undyne could feel the world shift, but nothing happened. Chara coughed and held onto her amulet. “So, this… is truly the end, huh? Heh… heheh… hahahah! HAHAHAHAH!” Her dark chuckle turned into raucous laughter. She grinned and lowered her head, blood dribbling down her chin and dripping onto the scarlet-splashed floor beneath her. “This is… what the anomalies meant… huh? Hahahah… but it’s not funny, is it?” Her smiled wavered. Tears gleamed on her cheeks as she choked out, “Dad, Mom, Asriel… Frisk… I’m sorry… I let you…”

Then, Chara stopped. She glared up at Undyne and stated, her words surprisingly strong, “Well, good luck, _creature._ See... see you in... hell.” She bowed her head. Her wide smile slowly fell until it was no more. One last breath escaped her chest. Her SOUL glowed before her, the cracks gone.

“_CHARA HAS STOPPED MOVING,_” the voice said.

Undyne let go of her weapon and held out her hand. She felt her fingers touch the solid edge of the SOUL. It was warm and surprisingly smooth. Then, Undyne pulled it toward her. Her own SOUL fluttered uncomfortably. For a moment, she felt the SOUL attempt to retreat, but as it was not tied to anything, it could not resist.

Immediately, Undyne clutched her chest. She wheezed as Chara’s former SOUL attacked Undyne’s. Pain burned through her like a lightning bolt. Still, she put every scrap of willpower into capturing the SOUL and turning it into her own. Without a body to stay anchored to, the SOUL was unable to fight its way out.

Undyne shuddered and gasped. Her eyes flew open. Her skin became rougher and she grew. Her clothes melted into spiked armor darker than a moonless, stormy night. A large green heart was emblazoned on her chest plate. Her hair spiked back as if electrocuted. Undyne stood up straight, her singular, black eye with a stark white pupil staring ahead. She was taller, fuller–she as what she would have turned into in a few years, but _so much more._

Undyne grinned, baring overly long razor-sharp teeth. “Queen Toriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't really _written_ anything about Alliancetale. I've drawn and posted a picture with some ideas, and I've doodled some battle sprites. But I haven't written anything outside of a basic premise and list of characters.
> 
> Basically, may years ago, monsters and humans lived in harmony. They were so harmonious, in fact, that when the humans declared war, some humans sided with the monsters and some monsters sided with the humans. But, even human aid, the monsters lost and those on the losing faction were sealed Underground with a magic spell.
> 
> Que modern day, where a spunky, rebellious young teen finds herself going into the forest on a dare. She is Undyne, the only living surface monster.
> 
> Underground, she meets a flower with the power of necromancy named Gaster. Then there's a big fuzzy goat dude who calls himself the Keeper of the Ruins--"King" Asgore, who has shifted more and more time into protecting the Ruins. There's Asriel and Chara, the Prince and Princess. Asriel is a boss monster like his mom--Queen Toriel--and his dad--Asgore. Chara is, surprisingly, a pale human with sharp red eyes, rosy cheeks, and a light demeanor. There's Captain Frisk, a human whose SOUL was split in half and replaced with half of Asriel's, making her a human with magic who is blind in one eye. Despite having ice magic, she stays in Waterfall. She's rather nice once you get to know her--unless you're from the surface, because surfacers are threats. Ironically, she and Chara were from the surface, but she wouldn't tell you that. Dr. Alphys is the Royal Scientist, who "created" Mettaton--a robot with a SOUL. Queen Toriel rules the Underground, mostly by herself as her icy marriage with Asgore recently broke into divorce. Oh, and the spirit of some very loud, very nice spirit who calls himself Papyrus is following Undyne around. 
> 
> Undyne can go many paths, but her main goal is to get back to the surface to live with her family. This particular path she's taken involves killing everyone, taking a human SOUL--which Chara has--and going back to the surface. Although she attempted to take Captain Frisk's, Captain Frisk has a half-human, half-monster SOUL. Undyne is a monster and cannot absorb monster SOULs.


End file.
